hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast Is Awake in Bottomless Lake
The Beast Is Awake in Bottomless Lake is the first of three segments of Scooby's All-Stars. It was later repackaged as the sixteenth and final episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the fortieth and final episode overall in the series. Summary While heading on a fishing trip up north, the gang get lost and find themselves in Canada. They decide to camp at Bottomless Lake, which is completely deserted. The gang get lost, and when Shaggy and Scooby decide to ask for directions, they find themselves chased by a horrible sea monster. The gang decide to head back into town after the beast disappears. When they arrive into the deserted town, Daphne spots a newspaper saying that millions of gold had been stolen from a nearby mine three weeks earlier. They meet a lumberjack in town, who tells them about the Beast of Bottomless Lake. According to a legend, a beast is said to guard the lake, and if anyone fishes in it, the level of the lake will sink. The gang then to head to the market to stock up on food and supplies, where they meet Julie, the daughter of the store's owner. She warns them to stay away from the lake. When the gang reach the lake, they set up the camp, and head to sleep. They are awakened by thunder, only the sky is clear, meaning something suspicious is going on. They gang split up to look for clues; Fred, Velma, and Daphne go to look around, while Shaggy and Scooby stay at camp. The beast appears and begins to chase them. They think they have trapped it, but it has escaped through a trap door Velma discovered in one of the cabins. Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the tunnel, while Shaggy and Scooby are once again chased by the beast. When the gang meet up, they discover an inflatable pontoon in the water, a clue. They gang head back into town so they can find scuba gear to head into Bottomless Lake. They discover a submarine at the bottom of the lake, full of crates and tanks. They trap the beast (along with Shaggy and Scooby) in a small room, where they are ejected into the lake from an airlock, and eventually into a stream. At the stream, there are henchman there ready to capture one of the crates. They are captured instead, along with the beast. The beast turns out to be Julie, who had stolen the gold out of the mine so she could smuggle it out of the country. She swam the gold down to the submarine, where she sent it out of the airlock into the underwater tunnel. The "thunder" the gang heard was the sound of the crates being shot off underwater. She, along with her henchmen, were arrested by the Canadian police. Later Shaggy and Scooby use the Beast costume to catch a lot of fish in the lake. Gallery The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake.png Stumbling.png Category:TV Episodes Category:Series finales Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Scooby-Doo Show Category:The Scooby-Doo Show episodes Category:The Funtastic Index